thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мета Зальмхофер
Мета Зальмховер, также известная, как Ведьма Мэрригода, была одним из четырех всадников Апокалипсиса и матерью Гензеля и Гретель. Она была создана искусственно, Мета выросла в одиночестве. Как и любая молодая девушка, она влюбилась в Пэйла Ноэля и вступила в его организацию, сея ужас и ненависть на своем пути. Позднее, Мета признает вину, чтобы стать частью Проекта 'Ма' под руководством Сета Твайрайта. Биография Ранние годы Мета была создана в Левианте искусственным путем в BT 022. Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер- 人造体（ghoul child）だったことを Без родителей, она росла в одиночестве. Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер - 父も知らず　母も知らず 一人ぼっちで育ってきた Примерно в BT 002 двадцатилетняя Мета встречает Пэйла Ноэля и влюбляется в него. В скором времени, Мета становится его любовницей и присоединяется к организации Апокалипсис. Как преданный организации человек, она участвовала в многочисленных беспорядках, по всей Левианте, вызывая кровопролития и убийства впоследствии. В итоге она получила прозвище "Ведьма Мерригода". Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Проект МА thumb|250px|Мета на экзекуционном стулеВ определенный момент она встречается с Евой Мунлит, обнаружив окровавленную женщину, кричавшую и плачущую о том, что не может найти своих детей. Пока Мета смотрела вниз на нее, она была внезапно окружена силами Левианты и закована в кандалы. Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер - 「子供たちがどこにもいない」 血まみれで泣き叫ぶ女 それを見下ろす私に突如 巻きつけられた鎖 Попав в плен, она была заключена в тюрьму и приговорена к смерти; ожидая своей казни, когда ученый Сет Твайрайт, посетил ее камеру, она заметила, как сильно он напоминал Пэйла.Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер - 処刑椅子の前に立った 彼に似ている科学者 Ученый предложил реабилитацию, если она станет подопытным для Проекта 'Ма'. Видя в этом возможность избежать ее безнадежной ситуации, Мета приняла предложение. Мета была направлена в Королевский Институт Левианты, где выносила божественные семена и родила близнецов: Гензеля и Гретель.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet После того, как дети были взяты из нее и помещены в пробирки (чаны), она смотрела, как они развиваются в баках и поняла, что она тоже была искусственным ребёнком без отца: ребёнок-вурдалак.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 私もかつてこんなふうに ビーカーの中で作り出された Не желая, чтобы её дети стали подопытными, нелюбимыми и без семьи,Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - この子たちを玩具にはさせやしない！ Мета украла их и сбежала из Левианты через лес в Эльфегорт.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Начиная новую жизнь, беглянка спряталась вместе с детьми подальше от людских глаз в лесу Элда. Первородный грех Год спустя в EC 001, Мета взяла своих детей на ночную прогулку по лесу. После положила их на землю и на минуту отошла, а когда вернулась, детей не было.Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに 「子供たちがどこにもいないの」 Вскоре она обнаруживает, что близнецов забрала Ева Мунлит,Moonlit Bear - 私は泣いて　熊も泣いてた тогда Мета бежит за ней через лес, крича, когда Ева убегала от неё. Мета догнала ведьму перед её домом и протянула руку, чтобы схватить, но в ужасе Ева нападает и убивает Мету. В её руках остался только плащ ведьмы.Moonlit Bear PV Наследие После смерти Меты Ева поняла, что совершила грех,Moonlit Bear - 神様私は　許されぬ罪を この手で犯してしまいました спутав Мету с медведем. Мета мертва, Ева и её муж Адам вырастили детей, но были убиты ими.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Несколько веков спустя Ма предположила, что реинкарнации Гензеля и Гретель, Арте и Полло были настолько лояльны к Банике Кончите из-за её сходства с Метой.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita В истории, рассказы о Мете Зальмховер и её связи с Плато Мерригод были записаны в ряде литературных произведений, где говорится о том, что она была причиной хаоса в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Личность и черты характера thumb|left|250px|Мета Зальмхофер - ведьма Мерригода организации Апокалипсис После рождения Мета чувствовала себя очень одинокой, нелюбимой и желала быть любима на протяжении всей жизни.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 私が得られなかった ひとかけらの愛を Как и другие искусственные дети, в детстве Мету презирали, она не имела родителей и была одинока.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 父も知らず　母も知らず 一人ぼっちで育ってきた Выживая по собственной инициативе, она была готова сделать всё, ради своей мечты. Не смотря на независимость, у Меты была сильная потребность в любви.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 二十歳の時　愛したのは 人殺しの犯罪者 Она всегда убегала, чтобы быть любимой кем-то. Из-за этого её влечение к Пейлу сделало её отчаянной, чтобы угодить ему, она присоединилась к "Апокалипсису" и стала разыскиваемой убийцей.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 悪に惹かれたならば 自らも染まっていく В качестве члена "Апокалипсиса" Мета действовала беспощадно, с садизмом, зарабатывая прозвище "Ведьма".Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - そして人は私を 『魔女』と呼んだ Тем не менее, после того, как Мета с разбитым сердцем попала в плен и поняла, что её отношения с Пейлом были безответными и коррумпированными с самого начала. Время шло, она начала понимать, что её вечные попытки побега были не имели значения. Хотя она становится подопытной для проекта МА, лишь чтобы избежать казни, всё равно привязывается к детям, и сочувствует обстоятельствам их искусственного рождения без отца так же, как и она. Чувствуя связь между ними, Мета хочет любить их так, как хотела, чтобы любили её. Несмотря на то, что она считает такое поведение эгоистичным, Мета чувствовала злые намерения по отношению к её детям. В конечном счёте, она крадет их и сбегает из Левианты. Кроме того, Мета потеряла надежду после того, как заметила, что её дети украдены и гналась за их похитителем вплоть до самой смерти. Навыки и способности Мета была сильной колдуньей с редкой магической силы, из-за чего привлекла наибольшее внимание Сета Твайрайт, что позволило быть ей вторым претендентом на звание МА и успешно родить близнецов. Так же, спасаясь со своими детьми от Волшебного Королевства не будучи пойманной, они скрывались в лесу около года.Original Sin Story –Act 1- Booklet Связь с другими песонажами Ева Мунлит : Предшественник Меты. Мета была в шоке от появления окровавленной Евы на первом заседании, на котором она была поймана и арестована. При новой их встрече, Мета рассматривала Еву как вора, похитившего её детей и преследовала её. Сет Твирайт: Партнёр Меты. Мета была поражена сходством Сета и Пейла, но видела его только как последний шанс, чтобы избежать казни. Хотя она присоединилась к проекту МА, но не разделяла его целей и амбиций. И не пощадила его мечты, когда бежала с детьми. Пэйл Ноэль: возлюбленный Меты. Измученная чувствами, Мета безумно любила в Пэйла и благодаря этому присоединилась к организации Апокалипсис, несмотря на множество преступлений, которые она совершила. Однако в какой-то момент она разочаровалась в неразделенной любви к нему, признав, что он действительно не ответил на ее чувства. Сет Твайрайт: партнер Меты. Сначала Мета была поражена сходством Сета с Пейлом, но для нее его это был последний шанс избежать казни. Хоть по его инициативе она вступила в проекто «Ма», она не разделяла его целей и амбиций и не пожалела его, как только она решила убежать с детьми. Гретель: Дочь Меты. После её рождения, Мета полюбила её, почувствовала глубину их связи и пожелала, чтобы её жизнь была лучше, чем её. Она была очень обеспокоена её психическим и физическим состоянием сбегая от проекта МА, чтобы она жила нормальной жизнью и преследует её похитителя до самой смерти Гензель: Сын Меты. После его рождения, Мета полюбила его, почувствовала глубину их связи и пожелала, чтобы его жизнь была лучше, чем её. Она была очень обеспокоена его психическим и физическим состоянием сбегая от проекта МА, чтобы он жил нормальной жизнью и преследует его похитителя до самой смерти. Интересные факты Концептция и происхождение *Имя Меты происходит от латинского слова meta, что означает "Цель", возможно, это отсылка на её роль, как успешного эксперимента. * Её фамилия немецкого происхождения и переводится как "наследник лосося" или "лососевая ферма", ведь лосось, как известно, нерестится всегда в одном месте. * В скандинавской мифологии бог Локи пытался избежать наказания богов превращаясь в лосося и возвращался в реку. * Имя Меты частично отражает имя представляющего её вокалоида MEIKO. Совпадают первые буквы. * Цвет Меты - красный, что является отсылкой на красного коня одного из четырёх всадников Апокалипсиса, представляющего войну. * Бред Евы, что Мета была медведем и погналась за ней - отсылка на защитные материнские инстинкты у медведей, поэтому употребляется фраза "Мать-медведь". Интересно, что медведи питаются лососем. * Статус Меты как ребенка-гуля может быть связан с грехом Чревоугодия и сходством с Баникой Кончитой. Вурдалаки - нежить, духи или демоны, которые обычно изображаются как падальщики и пожиратели человеческого мяса, часто связаны с кладбищами и захоронениями. Любопытно *Как ни странно, слова, которые Мета слышала от Евы, она повторяет после потери своих детей. Галерея Song Apparitions= Meta7.png|Meta after she is killed by Eve Moonlit in Moonlit Bear Little_Meta.png|Meta as a child in the PV MetaSalmhofer3.png|Meta Salmhofer as she appears in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Salmhofer witch.jpg|Meta fleeing with her beloved children Meta_Salmhofer_2.png|Meta Salmhofer remembered of her birth in the test tube in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch|link=http://ru.thy.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Salmhofer |-| Book Apparitions= Meta lab.jpg|Meta in the Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook MetaMB1.png|Meta in the Moonlit Bear short story |-| Misc= 379807425.2.jpg|Meta on the back cover of the Original Sin Story -Act 1- album CD MetaSethPalePainterBrioche.png|Illustration of Meta by Painter Brioche Meta_Ichika.png|Illustration of Meta by Ichika MetaHanselGretelSuzunosuke.png|Illustration of Meta with Hänsel and Gretel by Suzunosuke Metatrailer.png|Meta in the trailer for Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Упоминания References }}en:Meta Salmhofer es:Meta Salmhofer vi:Meta Salmhofer fr:Meta Salmhofer Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Третий период Категория:Левианта Категория:Эльфегорт